catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
Flash's Den
Flash's Den is Flash's den away from Team Sasuke Chat Flash is grooming Starshine, Leila, and Stormy Flash's kits pull away from their mother, running to their nests A streak of black, blonde, and gray fur whizzes past Flash, knocking her unconcious Flash drifts back into conciousnous, only to feel searing claws at her throat. She lifts her eyes and sees Anakin, his yellow eyes gleaming. "Help!" Flash shrieked Sasuke broke in, hearing the shriek. He looked up at Anakin. "Put the cat down," he hissed. "No." Anakin spat, digging his claws further into Flash's throat. Firecracker darted in, quick as a flash. "Don't kill her! She's my best friend!" His voice deepened into a throaty snarl and he sprang at Anakin, ripping his claws down his pelt and fastening his teeth into his hind leg. Behind him, Mallowleaf quickly nudged Flash to her paws. "Run!" she yowled. Sasuke hissed at the tom and joined Firecracker in the attack, scoring his claws down Anakin's throat, then crouched down, ready to deal with a death blow. While the cats were fighting, Mallowleaf curled around Flash's wailing kittens and soothed them with gentle licks and purrs. Firecracker snapped his teeth down on Anakin's tail, crushing it beneath his strong teeth. Flash tried to get up, but collasped, as darkness swam before her eyes. "Don't kill him." she barely managed to choke out. "Just let him go....." she rasped, closing her eyes. Starshine was huddling against Mallowleaf. "Is she dead?" she wailed Anakin's eyes flashed white, then they were a clear blue, like they used to be. He backed away in horror. "No...no no no.....not again....." he whimpered. Firecracker began breathing hard as fury seared him to the tips of his claws. "YOU DID THIS!" he howled. His eyes blazed with with shear anger and grief. "I might as well kill you now!" His ears were flat to his head and fur fluffed up, claws digging into the ground, and lip curled to reveal sharp yellow teeth. Mallowleaf touched her nose to the kit's head. "You will see her again someday, little one. For now, we will take you back to Team Sasuke and let you stay there until your big and strong." She tried to make herself sound cheerful and comforting, but sadness choked her mew. "F-Firecracker? P-Please come here." Flash rasped. "I'm....I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!" Anakin wailed to Flash. "I know." Flash responded Firecracker let out a bloodcurtling scream and dug his claws deep into Anakin's throat. "You will not lay a claw on her, you hear me?" The thin orange tabby roughly nudged Anakin out of the den and slashed his face before returning to Flash and the kits. He bent over his best friend's limp body. "Don't die, Flash. Think of your kits. Think of me! I love you, Flash. I always have." "How could I leave? You never left me. I love you more than the stars in the sky." she purred. "Don't be to hard on Anakin. He is still.......getting over some things." she added. Anakin sat outside the den, guarding the cats inside. Firecracker began licking the blood from her fur, cleaning her neck wound while purring affectionately. "I will let him off the hook." he murmured. Mallowleaf padded out and fixed her heart-warming green gaze on Anakin. "Come back inside, Firecracker's cooled off now." she meowed. "Alright. Its not him I'm afraid of. Its......me." Anakin said to Mallowleaf, fear shook his voice. Mallowleaf lightly brushed her tail over his shoulder comfortingly. "Nonsense. I'll make sure you don't go insane again. If you do, I'll have Firecracker rip your throat out!" she teased. "okay." Anakin purred, giving her ear a lick. Flash nuzzled Firecracker. Sweetcharm broke in. "Firecracker!" She cried. "How could you!? You promised me you would stay by my side!" Sweetcharm wailed. Lou was behind her. He mouthed the words "Help me" to Mallowleaf. Anakin moved in front of Sweetcharm, claws unsheathed. (Wow, Flash, that is not the right thing to say...-Nighfall) (Whoops. Sorry.) (Guys! I really liked SweetXFire! Now it is ruined! Sweetcharm has a right to be here. Firecracker is her mate. This really upsetted me...) Sweetcharm kicked Anakin off balance. "You messing with my mate!?" "He SAVED my LIFE!" Flash screeched, leaping up, bristling. Anakin leaped on Sweetcharm, pinning her down. "Yes and he killed mine! Firecracker!" Sweetcharm cried. Forest darted in, his eyes wide. (lol, random Forest. Sorry, I really want to participate in this) He thrust himself in between the two cats, his eyes narrowed in worry. "Enough of this!" "No. She should not be here!" Flash spat. "And why not?" Forest's voice was cool, like a leaf bare breeze. "She has a point, Flash." he meowed, his voice serious. "Firecracker save my life!" Flash spat. "Yes..." Forest meowed slowly, still not understanding how that was remotely relevant to why Sweetcharm shouldn't be there. "And why can't Sweetcharm be here?" Sasuke set his cold, amber gaze on Flash. "She has a right to be here. Firecracker is her mate. Maybe he saved your life, but that has nothing to do with Sweetcharm and Firecracker's relationship." He meowed. Sweetcharm raced over to Firecracker's side and cried. (Why is Sweetcharm such a cry baby? --Icestorm) Sasuke turned his gray head to Sweetcharm. "As for you," he murmured loudly, enough for the cats around them to hear. "Nothing will change Firecracker's choice of romance. You will have to accept what is now, going to change into the past." "It's her fault! If she never messed with Firecracker this wouln't have happened!" Sweetcharm sobbed pointing to Flash. Jaystorm padded in calmly "you need to just let this go Sweetcharm, its all Firecracker's choice now, not yours. and its' your responsibility to accept his choice" (he sounds so old now o_o)